


Trois jours

by Nelja



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Canon Era, Classics, Dramatic Irony, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Foreshadowing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Politics, Subtext, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Grantaire est tombé amoureux en même temps qu'Enjolras tombait à court de patience.</p><p>Avec de longues discussions politiques, car Grantaire ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire de la provocation, même quand il creuse sa propre tombe, et Enjolras a beaucoup à dire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Où tout est de la faute de Courfeyrac

**Author's Note:**

> Tout a été créé par Victor Hugo. Merci à chonaku pour les encouragements au cours de l'écriture.

Si Grantaire avait dû placer le blâme, ou au moins la responsabilité, sur quelque chose, il aurait rappelé que Courfeyrac est un bon ami - toujours prêt à boire un verre ou à rire à une plaisanterie. Donc bien sûr quand il avait suggéré que Grantaire connaissait peut-être quelqu'un qui connaissait un endroit où l'on pouvait s'entraîner au tir sans éveiller de soupçons, Grantaire avait largement préféré fanfaronner sur ses connexions - spécialisées en alcools exotiques et choses inutiles - plutôt que de laisser une apathie naturelle prendre le dessus.

"Toi et tes amis révolutionnaires, vous allez prendre des leçons de renverser le gouvernement. Je pourrais dire que c'est touchant, mais le sang ne me va pas bien au teint."

"Bah." mentionna Courfeyrac nonchalant. "Bien sûr, que nous allons le renverser. Si ça t'ennuie d'y avoir une part, tu peux encore te désister et te comporter en bon sujet de Charles X le déplorable."

Il sourit, Grantaire avec lui. Il s'en souciait peu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ce n'était pas important. C'était l'idée. "Comment pourrais-je, alors que je suis si curieux de voir à quoi vous ressemblez en bande ? Voilà qui doit être terrifiant. Une nuée d'oiseaux armés de slogans révolutionnaires, de petites serres et de petits becs, et bien sûr des fusils qui sont le but poursuivi. Ont-ils tous les mêmes chapeaux que toi ?"

"Ha, je ne vais pas gacher ta surprise."

"Est-ce que vous chantez la Marseillaise, ou le Chant du Départ, ou quoi qui soit à la mode ces temps-ci ? Les sons seront étouffés, c'est le principe, mais je crois que je préfèrerais les détonations. A part si vous avez des jolies filles qui chantent bien ?"

"Pas de filles."

"Une honte. Aux dernières nouvelles, une de vos histoires édifiantes concernait une armée de femmes qui sont allées saccager les cuisines de Marie-Antoinette. Cela ne sera-t-il pas revisité pour mon bénéfice ?"

"Non, et probablement pas de chansons, même si la poésie est une possibilité. Il sera certainement possible de couvrir tes oreilles sensibles avec le bruit de quelques détonations."


	2. Pas vraiment au premier regard

Voilà donc comment Grantaire avait rencontré le groupe des amis révolutionnaires de Courfeyrac, qui ressemblaient à s'y tromper à des étudiants ordinaires. Par ces temps troublés, les opinions politiques étaient une maladie qui pouvait frapper n'importe qui. En faisant un peu attention, on aurait pu discerner quelques irrégularités, cependant - par exemple des liens d'amitié qui pouvaient sembler peu naturels entre étudiants de type sérieux et gens tout à fait normaux.

L'un d'entre eux était habillé en ouvrier, et, de façon surprenante, semblait être vraiment un ouvrier et pas un révolutionnaire fils de notable qui voulait juste marquer plus profondément sa rebellion. Grantaire devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours.

Et puis il y avait celui qui était ridiculement joli garçon et semblait encore un adolescent. Grantaire s'était surpris, en le regardant, à ressentir un serrement de coeur qui était probablement de la jalousie, ce qui était complètement ridicule, car si Grantaire avait dû être jaloux de tous les hommes infiniment plus attirants que lui il n'aurait probablement plus eu le temps pour boire, et son sens des priorités était plus sain que cela.

Et c'était lui qui, en se moment, s'approchait solennellement de Grantaire pour lui dire solennellement "Merci, citoyen, au nom de la République."

C'était si sérieux et si inattendu que Grantaire éclata de rire.

"Je ne sais pas ce que Courfeyrac t'a dit sur moi, mais je ne suis pas exactement républicain. Je prendrais bien un remerciement en ton propre nom."

Une moue désappointée passa sur ce joli visage, et si cela lui arrivait à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un non-républicain, l'enfant devait s'attendre à beaucoup de déceptions dans sa vie. Mais à son crédit, il avait compris la question sous-entendue. "Je m'appelle Enjolras. Merci." Un nom du Midi. Grantaire crut opportun de donner le sien, même si on ne lui avait rien demandé.

"Grantaire. Quelles sont alors tes opinions politiques ?"

"Je n'en ai pas. Je suis très connu pour cela, auprès de mes amis et des autres personnes qui ont eu le douteux privilège de ma compagnie. Je ne crois en rien. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle Courfeyrac m'a demandé ce service. Personne ne peut douter que je m'entraîne juste à chasser le sanglier, pour quand je reviendrai au pays, ou autre raison totalement non-militaire."

"Tuer des cochons !" lança un des autres amis de Courfeyrac, qui avait saisi cette partie de la conversation. "Bien vu ! Jolie image, jolie couverture, je l'épouse entièrement."

Grantaire sourit, et hésita un instant à changer de groupe et de conversation. Mais le jeune garçon devant lui le regarda d'un regard suffisamment perçant pour le maintenir en place. "Tu ne crois à aucun système politique, veux-tu dire ?"

"C'est me sous-estimer. Quand je dis que je ne crois en rien, je ne fais pas dans la demi-mesure ! Rien de politique, effectivement, aucun dieu dont j'aie pu entendre les aventures, et même s'ils ont leurs attraits, les différents systèmes de magie et de divination me font l'effet d'un pétard dans l'eau. Je ne suis pas convaincu de l'existence de l'amour éternel, des grands sentiments en général et du remords, et je douterai toujours de l'honnêteté de n'importe quel grand homme, de la culpabilité de n'importe quel forçat convaincu. Ma capacité à ne pas croire est pratiquement illimitée."

"Crois-tu qu'il y a en France de la misère et de l'injustice ? Crois-tu que des enfants meurent de faim pendant que d'autres jettent leur nourriture, par dédain et par ennui ? Crois-tu que les peuples sont privés de parole, de l'exprimer, d'en avoir une même, quand on les maintient dans l'ignorance..."

Le regard d'Enjolras était suffisamment dur et pénétrant, au point de mettre mal à l'aise, pour que Grantaire ait plus envie de briser le malentendu que de l'écouter clamer des choses inutiles juste pour le plaisir. "Tu triches totalement. Tu abuses du mot croire. Bien sûr que je sais cela. Tu pourrais aussi bien me demander si je crois que le ciel est bleu."

"Et tu _sais_ que c'est une chose terrible et inacceptable !"

"Terrible, bien sûr !"

Enjolras sourit, radouci. Presque comme une excuse, comme s'il avait soupçonné injustement Grantaire de quelque chose d'épouvantable. Après avoir vu germer sa colère, c'est comme si ce sourire avait une valeur supérieure, finalement plus qu'un moyen d'éclairer un joli visage.

" _Cependant_ ," continua Grantaire, "là où nous différons, c'est que, à quoi bon prétendre que c'est inacceptable quand nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter ? Ce serait comme prétendre rendre le ciel rouge - et oui, je sais que cela arrive, lors des couchers de soleil, mais ils sont suivis d'une longue nuit noire et d'un ciel bleu à nouveau, ma stupide comparaison était peut-être plus appropriée que je l'avais prévu moi-même. Les vices de l'homme seront toujours là, les cruautés de la nature aussi. S'il y avait moyen d'éliminer le mal, avant l'inégalité, on aurait déjà réussi à supprimer l'amour à sens unique, les hommes y travaillent depuis plus longtemps avec plus de désespoir. Que peuvent y faire des idées datant d'une cinquantaine d'années ?"

"Si l'humanité ne peut pas évoluer, si rien ne peut changer, comment expliques-tu seulement que certaines idées nobles et justes d'égalité et de liberté puissent n'avoir été énoncées clairement que depuis cette cinquantaine d'années ?"

Cet enfant était naïf, mais savait penser quand même, pensa Grantaire. Tout n'était pas désespéré. Aussi, il était plus réconfortant d'avoir de telles pensées condescendantes que de reconnaître qu'on n'avait aucune réponse satisfaisante immédiate - pour le peu que Grantaire connaissait de la personnalité d'Enjolras, il se doutait qu'il ne prendrait pas une plaisanterie, meme amusante, comme réponse.

Aussi, quand celui qui ressemblait à un étudiant sérieux interpella Enjolras et lui proposa de venir s'entraîner au tir, Grantaire ne tenta pas de le retenir ni de le suivre. Il préféra faire un peu le tour de la place. Les esprits étaient suffisamment échauffés pour que certains aient d'autres plans que de s'entraîner au tir, et il semblait qu'un atelier d'escrime s'était formé, et même un atelier de combat de rue qui semblait tout à fait intéressant. Le grand étudiant qui avait parlé de tuer des cochons était en train d'expliquer des choses, et, dans un ordre indéterminé, il se présenta comme Bahorel et proposa énergiquement à Grantaire un bon petit combat d'échauffement.

Cela s'avéra une très bonne idée, qui aurait même pu être excellente si Grantaire n'avait pas perdu, assez honorablement pour se faire remarquer, ceci dit, et se faire engager comme instructeur adjoint improvisé.

Après cela, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se présenter à tout le monde, se faire présenter tout le monde, affronter ses élèves avec amabilité et apprendre quelques coups vicieux à tous ceux qui en avaient envie. De surcroît, comme Grantaire pouvait totalement donner des petites joies aux opinions politiques de ses voisins quand il s'en sentait d'humeur, il se prit à rappeler les anecdotes les plus ridicules qu'il connaissait sur les rois de France et d'ailleurs. Ce n'était pas comme si cela manquait.

Grantaire avait identifié un étudiant en droit apparemment surnommé Bossuet et un étudiant en médecine nommé Joly, à qui il était occupé à rappeler avec moult détails comment Henri II était mort dans d'atroces souffrances après avoir insisté pour se battre dans un tournoi pour lequel il était incompétent et que tout le monde et son astrologue lui avait déconseillé. Joly avait démontré une grande capacité à digresser sur l'histoire des échecs de la médecine et des blessures horribles dans l'histoire avec un mélange de nervosité et d'excitation contagieuse.

Joly l'avait lancé sur une série, Comme ne disait pas Shakespeare, _let us sit upon the ground / and tell happy stories of the death of kings_. Quand Grantaire avait raconté la mort de Stanislas de Pologne, brûlé vif mais contant toujours fleurette à la servante qui essayait d'éteindre les flammes, l'ouvrier qui s'appelait Feuilly s'était lancé dans un grand discours sur la partition de la Pologne, et Grantaire s'était un instant demandé où Courfeyrac et les autres l'avaient trouvé. Si on lui avait fait passer un examen sur le sujet, il aurait supposé que les ouvriers qui voulaient faire la révolution avaient d'autres sujets que la Pologne en tête, leurs salaires par exemple, et que ceux-là avaient peut-être même un peu plus de justification que le révolutionnaire moyen. Mais non, Feuilly vivait autant dans les nuages que ses camarades.

Prouvaire, qui était juste passé avant d'aller s'entraîner à l'épée avec Courfeyrac, semblait le poète romantique typique, version innocent. Et, constatait Grantaire, c'étaient tous des gens amusants et aimables, qui semblaient avoir d'autres intérêts que la révolution. C'étaient, après tout, les amis de Courfeyrac.

Enjolras avait probablement d'autres intérêts aussi, décida-t-il. C'était impossible autrement. Grantaire n'avait juste pas encore eu l'occasion de le constater. D'ailleurs, le jeune homme avait abandonné le tir à la carabine, laissé l'arme à quelqu'un d'autre, et était venu rejoindre l'atelier improvisé dans lequel Grantaire essayait la dure tâche d'enseigner à Bossuet comment donner des coups de pied sans se tordre la cheville, tout décrivant la mort du père d'Henri IV (aux toilettes, pour ceux qui étaient intéressés).

C'est avec intérêt que Grantaire accepta son défi, ou le défia, peu importe, Bossuet avait d'autres choses à faire avec ses chevilles, par exemple les montrer à Joly pour qu'il panique. Au début, Grantaire décida d'y aller doucement, balançant juste quelques coups de pieds, pour voir comment Enjolras réagissait.

En les esquivant tous sans avoir l'air d'y voir la moindre difficulté, principalement.

S'il était doué, le temps venait de prendre les choses au sérieux. Enjolras devait s'être dit la même chose, et répondait sans aucune règle, mais Grantaire avait l'impression que s'il l'avait fait remarquer, on lui aurait répondu que les soldats qui répriment une révolution se soucient peu des règles. Cela aurait même été vrai. Donc autant ne pas entamer une discussion où l'adversaire avait des arguments, et se concentrer sur le combat. Grantaire avait l'impression de réussir à fatiguer l'adolescent au moins un peu, à le faire reculer, esquiver plus qu'il n'attaquait, à le toucher parfois, même s'il devait reconnaître que c'était à peine plus que l'effleurer, et pas par chevalerie. Un dernier coup de pied retourné par surprise, et...

Enjolras ne put l'esquiver du moins pas entièrement. Mais, rapide comme l'éclair, il plaça une main autour du pied de Grantaire, et l'utilisa comme appui pour pivoter autour, pour amortir le choc, exerçant un mouvement de torsion...

En combat réel, Grantaire aurait été à terre, à se tordre de douleur avec une cheville déboîtée. En duel, l'arbitre aurait administré à Enjolras un sermon qui l'aurait renvoyé auprès de ses parents, mais...

C'était fini. Ils le savaient tous les deux. Essouflés, ils s'observèrent sans bouger un instant.

"Tu es bon !" s'exclama Enjolras avec un léger sourire. C'était, Grantaire devait le reconnaître, exactement les mêmes mots condescendants qu'il lui aurait envoyé s'il avait gagné, et cela lui écorchait d'autant plus les oreilles.

"Tu es excellent." répondit-il d'assez bonne grâce. "Surtout pour un enfant. Il va falloir que je révise mes stratégies."

"Je ne suis pas si jeune !"

Enfant était certainement un peu exagéré, mais Grantaire avait vint-cinq ans, et considérer comme infiniment éloigné l'âge de son adolescence était une activité standard chez ses condisciples. Il choisit de viser plutôt plus haut, parce que la conversation l'intéressait plus que la réponse. "Quel âge as-tu ? Dix-huit ans ?"

"J'ai vingt-et-un ans." répondit Enjolras avec assurance. "Si je n'avais pas eu de chance au tirage au sort, je ferais partie de la singerie qui nous vole actuellement le noble nom de Garde Nationale, et il faut bien que j'apprenne la guerre au moins aussi bien que ceux qui se battent pour Charles X contre leur gré. Sous la Convention, je voterais."

Cela aurait dû sembler encore gamin, de clamer sa majorité en fonction d'un système politique qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps, mais même Grantaire pouvait comprendre qu'Enjolras ne l'avait pas choisi pour cela, et qu'il aurait été déplacé de le sous-entendre. Il était terrible comme une obsession bizarre pouvait mener à être pris au sérieux.

"Et je n'attendrai pas," continua-t-il, "d'hériter de mon père ou d'avoir trente ans pour pouvoir compter pour la France."

Grantaire enregistra. Si cela suffisait pour qu'il vote, c'est que la famille avait de l'argent, beaucoup d'argent tellement le cens était élevé.

"Si tu rétablis le droit de vote pour tous," lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, "Je voterai pour toi, où que tu te présentes."

Certaines personnes ne savaient pas réagir aux amusements, ou aux compliments, ou les deux, car Enjolras fronça les sourcils et répondit "Tu ne connais même pas les détails de mes opinions encore."

"Tu es l'ami de Courfeyrac. Est-ce que ce n'est pas assez ?"

"Non !"

Grantaire rit, parce qu'il n'y avait pas idée de prendre tellement au sérieux une conversation basée sur une prémisse qui n'arriverait jamais. Enjolras se renfrogna et partit s'entraîner au sabre ou quelque chose. Ce n'était pas comme si cela avait été important, comme s'il avait été vital d'avoir une revanche, pour des raisons d'honneur ou autres concepts ridicules.

De toute façon, le local allait bientôt devoir retourner à d'autres personnes, il était temps de ranger et de dissimuler tout ce qui ressemblait à une arme, et de partir boire un petit coup. Bien sûr, quand Courfeyrac proposa à Grantaire de venir le partager avec eux, il ne refusa pas. L'endroit où il buvait n'avait aucune importance non plus, et s'il avait eu quelque chose contre les républicains, cela se serait vu plus tôt ! Et il était tout à fait capable de louvoyer entre les tables et les conversations pour se concentrer sur celles qui contenaient plus d'alcool que de politique.

Le café Musain, nota Grantaire. L'alcool n'était pas mauvais ni excessivement cher. Et il doutait que les serveuses soient suffisamment patriotes pour ne réserver cela qu'aux révolutionnaires de l'arrière-salle. C'était tout près de chez lui, et il faudrait qu'il repasse ici, hors salle secrète, un de ces jours. Ou dans la salle secrète, si on le laissait entrer, pourquoi pas. Il avait connu bien pire compagnie.

Mais finalement, tout le monde finit par le quitter pour aller parler politique, et Grantaire resta seul à sa table. Seul avec sa bouteille. Là aussi, il avait connu bien pire compagnie. Il pouvait bien attendre le temps qu'ils aient fini d'éplucher les nouvelles de Grèce ou d'ailleurs. Il soupçonnait que la plupart d'entre eux ne s'y intéressaient tant que parce que, comme on le dit, la Grèce, c'était mieux avant. Alors que c'était plus une raison pour l'ignorer et se concentrer sur Zeus et Dionysos, si on avait demandé à Grantaire. Ce que personne ne faisait.

Après la fin du journal, les bourdonnements se disersifièrent, et Grantaire envisageait même de se lever pour aller les rejoindre, quand Enjolras traversa la salle.

"Puis-je m'asseoir ici ?" demanda-t-il en indiquant vaguement la place en face de celle de Grantaire.

"Les tables sont à tout le monde. Je suppose que techniquement elles appartiennent au patron de l'auberge, mais voilà. C'est pareil. Liberté individuelle qui ne lèse pas celle des autres, tout ça. Laisse-moi deviner. Tu viens pour me parler de la république et de la démocratie, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Bien entendu." répondit Enjolras, et il était scandaleux qu'il puisse éviter avec tant d'élégance une plaisanterie sur à quel point il était prévisible.

"Tu perds ton temps. Je ne crois en rien, je t'ai dit."

"Cela peut changer."

Grantaire eut un rire étouffé. "Oui, vas-y, essaie de me convaincre de quelque chose ! Essaie de gagner mon âme pour la révolution ! Je vais te faire pleurer." S'il y avait un point de sa personnalité en lequel il avait confiance, c'était sa capacité à ne croire en rien.

"Veux-tu que je pleure sur toi ?" demanda gravement Enjolras.

Peut-être qu'il plaisantait. Qu'il avait une façon très particulière de plaisanter. Cela valait mieux que de trouver son système de pensée entièrement incompréhensible.

"Parlons de démocratie, donc, parce que c'est peut-être une des illusions les plus amusantes au monde." Grantaire se sentait un peu ivre et d'excellente humeur. "Penses-tu vraiment que le peuple peut choisir un dirigeant correct ? Si oui, tu devras reconnaître qu'il a acclamé beaucoup de rois, par le passé."

"Je pense qu'il le peut, oui, et qu'il y a de nombreux exemples, pendant la République, bien sûr, mais aussi aux Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Ceux qui ont été des erreurs n'ont rien eu de plus pressé que de supprimer, justement, le droit de vote, parce qu'il pouvait leur retirer le pouvoir qu'il leur avait donné. Telle est sa puissance. Le peuple peut se tromper. Mais il peut aussi reconnaître ses erreurs, ce que ne fera jamais le hasard, ce que fera encore moins un système de pouvoir basé sur le privilège et le mépris."

"Même si la plus grande partie de ceux qui choisissent sont des imbéciles, uniquement obsédés par leur intérêt personnel, ou les deux ?"

"Les intérêts personnels, quand chacun a une voix, s'annulent les uns les autres. Seule reste la direction dominante..."

"...il est trop tard dans la soirée pour les statistiques..."

"...qui est la volonté du peuple, et qui est sacrée...

"...trop tard pour la théologie aussi, même si effectivement c'est le seul moyen qui permette d'apporter des justifications..."

"...et les intérêts personnels ne sont pas une mauvaise chose. Il n'y a pas de notion d'intérêt général sinon. Ce qui est nouveau, c'est que celui d'un paysan compte autant que celui d'un marquis. Et dans ce cas, faire quelque chose pour toi devient faire quelque chose pour le peuple."

"Alors pourquoi le peuple ne passe-t-il pas son temps à faire des grandes choses, pourquoi préfère-t-il aller boire ses malheurs ?"

"C'est le peuple qui a renversé Louis XVI. Je suppose que pour toi c'est une preuve de bêtise supplémentaire ?"

"Tu rends cette réponse tentante, mais non. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas républicain que je suis royaliste. Mais pour moi, cela montre qu'ils avaient faim, pas qu'ils avaient une opinion sur le système. C'est une forme de sacré dont tu parlais tout à l'heure, je pense ? La sainteté par le martyre ? Quel malheur qu'on ne puisse pas trouver une aussi jolie communion sur un sujet consensuel en rendant le peuple heureux. Ou as-tu prévu de rendre le peuple heureux ? J'ai peut-être sauté un peu trop vite à cette conclusion-là. Vive le malheur et la faim qui rendent les gens nobles et révolutionnaires !"

Courfeyrac arriva à ce moment, s'installa à la table, sur le côté, à égale distance d'Enjolras et Grantaire.

"Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?" demanda Enjolras. "Ou à Grantaire, peut-être ?"

"Oh noooon." répondit Courfeyrac en souriant. "Je viens juste pour écouter la discussion. Cela promet d'être épique."

"Comme quand tu m'as présenté Combeferre ?" répondit Enjolras, souriant aussi.

"Un peu plus sportif, je suppose."

Enjolras se retourna vers Grantaire et poursuivit comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus du tout, comme si son attention n'avait été que sur lui depuis le début. "Le peuple de France avait faim depuis longtemps. Ce qui l'a réveillé est de remplir les cahiers de doléances pour les Etats Généraux. C'est le principe de la démocratie. Savoir que son opinion va compter donne au peuple une nouvelle dignité, un nouveau sens des responsabilités. Voir que tu peux faire des grandes choses donne envie de les faire. Bien sûr, on peut aussi ne suivre que son intérêt personnel, mais il ne donne pas cette impression d'une potentialité entièrement neuve, de pouvoir faire changer les choses." Il regarda Grantaire avec douceur. "Pardon si c'est une question personnelle, mais connais-tu cela ? Cette impression que ce que tu fais compte ?"

"Non." répondit sèchement Grantaire. Il n'avait pas besoin de pitié, et surtout pas besoin qu'on lui dise à quel point vivre dans une illusion était merveilleux. Il avait le vin pour cela, merci. "Et le peuple dont tu parles ? Je le connais mieux que toi. J'aimerais pouvoir t'accuser d'hypocrisie, mais je ne le pense même pas. C'est juste une question de communauté de goûts. Tu peux croire, et peut-être même que tu n'es pas un imbécile égoïste." C'était un aveu audacieux, et Grantaire ne se pardonnait de l'avoir lancé que parce qu'il devenait trop agressif. "Mais les gens du peuple ne sont pas comme toi."

"Peut-être. Cela reste une affirmation hardie, une croyance aussi difficile à démontrer que les miennes dont tu te moques." Enjolras se pencha vers lui, et Grantaire eut l'impression de voir chaque détail des cheveux légers qui lui flottaient sur le front, de l'ombre de ses longs cils sur ses yeux bleus de ciel. "J'ai foi dans le peuple."

Après la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir, Grantaire aurait presque pu penser qu'Enjolras affirmait avoir foi en lui. Cela l'aurait fait rire, s'il n'avait pas ressenti pas un frisson glacial dans le dos. Il était temps de finir de le décevoir tout de suite.

"Tu n'es qu'un enfant." dit-il encore, avant de boire un tiers de sa bouteille d'un coup.

"Tu utilises beaucoup cet argument. A mon âge, que faisais-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait de ta vie ?"

Grantaire ne pouvait pas vraiment se plaindre maintenant si on lui répondait avec des attaques personnelles, n'est-ce pas ?

"Parlons comme des adultes." réprit Enjolras d'une voix plus douce. "Tout ceci n'a rien à voir avec notre âge."

"Pour parler honnêtement, Grantaire a cotoyé plus de filles." répondit gaiement Courfeyrac. Grantaire avait oublié qu'il était là, et ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de venir à la rescousse. Il était trop ivre pour garder ses pensées pour lui, et lui lança un regard meurtrier. "S'il te plait. Tu l'as bien regardé ? Même si c'était vrai, il me rattraperait d'ici quelques mois."

Sauf que là, c'était Enjolras qui se mettait à rougir. Et c'était peut-être une bonne occasion de sortir des eaux troubles de la politique, et peut-être même de ramener la conversation sur un terrain sympathique. "A moins que tu préfères être amoureux, bien sûr." ajoute Grantaire, plus jovialement. "Aucun mal à cela." Il se retint même de dire "à ton âge", c'est dire s'il était conciliant.

"Je ne suis amoureux que de la révolution !" s'exclama Enjolras.

Il rougissait très fort maintenant, comme quelqu'un qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de totalement ridicule... ou comme quelqu'un qui venait de dévoiler aux yeux du monde son premier amour. Grantaire n'en était même pas totalement sûr.

Grantaire leva son verre.

"Sais-tu," articula-t-il enfin, "que ce rougissement est adorable ? N'importe quelle fille, devant ce visage et cette déclaration, aurait suffisamment de pitié et suffisamment peu de vertu pour tout t'accorder. Mais la révolution ne sera pas si généreuse, j'en ai l'intuition. Elle te prendra tout, et elle rira de toi."

Enjolras, et peut-être même Courfeyrac, étaient en train de lancer des contre-arguments, mais Grantaire ne les entendait plus, complètement ivre, enfin. Il continua à pérorer, généralisant aux cruelles maîtresses en général, souvent meurtrières de surcroît, des origines à nos jours, jusqu'à réaliser qu'il était seul.

Alors c'était ainsi ? Il avait fini de le dégoûter ? Tant mieux.

Et cette impression de regret ne voulait sans doute rien dire du tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai l'impression que je devrais m'expliquer pour ma caractérisation. C'est Enjolras quand il était jeune, et, dans le canon, c'est lui qui reste pour tenter de parler à Marius après cette altercation sur le bonapartisme. Je ne pense pas qu'il renoncerait immédiatement, pour Grantaire.


	3. Le plus humble ou le plus arrogant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes historiques : la Convention était l'assemblée nationale de la République en 1792, les Montagnards étaient la gauche de l'époque. Parmi eux, les hébertistes étaient l'extrême-gauche. Les Cordeliers étaient le club politique de Danton et Camille Desmoulins, les Jacobins étaient le club politique de Robespierre et Saint-Just.

C'était un enchaînement accidentel, vraiment. En rentrant de ses activités quotidiennes de flânerie et autres détails oubliables, Grantaire était juste venu pour continuer à boire (cette partie-là n'était pas un accident), au café Musain (tout près de chez lui, comme cela avait été remarqué), la serveuse l'avait reconnu (cela pouvait présenter des avantages d'avoir une tête inoubliable, supposait Grantaire, même de la façon je sursaute avant de vérifier si c'est si terrible) et elle avait prévenu Courfeyrac, lequel était en train de le traîner vers la salle des réunions secrètes, comme s'il était venu pour cela.

Au moins, Grantaire avait réussi à garder sa bouteille de vin dans une main et son absinthe au sucre dans l'autre, ce qui était le minimum vital.

La foule qui s'était pressée dans la petite salle la veille n'y était plus, mais on pouvait distinguer trois ou quatre personnes - le poète, Prouvaire, et des gens qui n'étaient pas là hier - et puis Enjolras. Que Grantaire avait cessé de traiter de gamin dans sa tête, mais c'était bien parce qu'il avait vingt-et-un ans.

"Oh, tu es revenu ?" Ce n'était pas de la chaleur dans sa voix, pas de l'embarras non plus. Une forme d'espoir, aurait peut-être pu supposer Grantaire, s'il avait eu la moindre expertise en la matière.

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mais apparemment, certains ici ne peuvent pas se passer de ma compagnie. Hum, je ne te compte pas dedans. Apparemment, la conversation d'hier était déjà trop longue à ton goût."

Enjolras se leva. Même cela, il le faisait avec une sorte de détermination gracieuse, et c'en était presque risible, si on se refusait d'admirer et qu'on regardait sous le bon angle. Se cognait-il le petit orteil contre le pied de son lit de façon élégante ?

"Hier, ce n'est plus avec toi que je discutais." Enjolras était maintenant devant lui, et désigna la bouteille de Grantaire, méprisant. "Tu étais ivre. C'est l'alcool qui parlait."

"Si tu arrives à faire la différence, tu est plus doué que moi." répondit Grantaire en riant.

Mais Enjolras prenait apparemment la chose suffisamment au sérieux pour arracher la bouteille à l'aimante possession de Grantaire. Quoi ?

Il aurait dû se battre pour son vin. A la place, il se contenta de serrer le verre d'absinthe contre lui comme si c'était son autre enfant qui pouvait lui être arraché n'importe quand, et il déclama "Ainsi, tu veux boire mon vin ? Je suis bien bon, je le partagerai avec toi."

Enjolras regarda la bouteille qu'il avait saisi comme si elle allait le mordre.

"Tu n'en prendras pas d'autre ?"

"Pas tant que je t'écoute. Après, je ne réponds de rien. Ou plutôt, je suis sûr que si."

Cela devait être suffisant comme assurance - et comme la veille, Enjolras et Grantaire se retrouvèrent assis l'un en face de l'autre, sauf qu'Enjolras avait la bouteille à la main, et se refusait à la lacher comme à la boire. Bah, il finirait bien par se décider.

"Donc, quand je m'étais interrompu, je parlais des demoiselles charmantes qu'on aime et qui sont cruelles avec nous, et quand je parlais encore - selon ton interprétation - par moi-même, je disais que le peuple était stupide, ignare, et ne reconnaîtrait pas un Droit de l'Homme spoilé si on le tapait avec. Encore que là, c'est peut-être qu'il n'y a rien à reconnaître. Es-tu vraiment certain que tu ne préfères pas parler avec l'alcool ? Je dis ça, je ne dis rien." Ce n'est pas comme si Grantaire avait fini de siroter l'absinthe, qui contenait certainement plus d'alcool que la bouteille de vin. Enjolras savait-il seulement cela ?

"Je crois que tu confonds la stupidité avec le manque d'éducation. Bien sûr, l'ignorance est une part du problème. Elle est soigneusement entretenue..."

"Je proteste ! Si c'était une conspiration des aristocrates pour garder leur supériorité, ils seraient tous vaguement compétents !"

"Il faudra une éducation gratuite et obligatoire. Tout le monde a le droit - le devoir - de savoir ce qui lui est ouvert avant de choisir. Tout le monde doit pouvoir voir s'ouvrir le monde devant lui, venir avec son talent qui n'est pas lié à sa naissance."

"Et rien qu'avec l'échantillon d'étudiants que je connais - cela ne change rien. Les butors restent des butors, avec la meilleure instruction. Les royalistes restent des royalistes, aussi, même si tu comptes rendre obligatoire de leur mettre la révolution dans la tête."

"Si cela ne change rien, quand tu dis que le peuple est stupide, cela s'applique à tous, en réalité ?"

"Oops, tu m'as percé à jour. Ou alors, je ne fais pas attention à la cohérence de ce que je dis. Au choix ! A ma décharge, tu es un révolutionnaire, je croyais que c'était acquis pour toi."

"Vouloir supprimer les privilèges ne veut pas dire que je méprise les privilégiés par défaut. Ce serait, comme tu l'as dit, de l'hypocrisie. Aussi, de l'injustice. Tout le monde a les mêmes droits, cela veut dire que les aristocrates doivent être mis au même niveau que les autres, pas plus bas que terre. Et certains peuvent se battre pour les droits d'autrui. C'est toujours possible. Mais c'est plus facile pour ceux qui ne sont pas écrasés sous le poids de leur propre désespoir."

Grantaire grogna, et il aurait bien dit qu'ils étaient quantité négligeable, mais il était très clairement désavantagé par son environnement immédiat.

"Il faut cela, être sorti de la misère, mais cela ne suffit pas, il faut aussi savoir comprendre les misères d'autrui, et cela s'obtient en lisant des textes sur d'autres temps, d'autres pays, d'autres moeurs. Une éducation doit faire cela. Et qu'en est-il des vertus, ne devrait-on pas les connaître ? On a longtemps évité de les montrer au peuple ; pire encore, on a voulu laisser croire qu'elles n'étaient pas absolues, que certaines étaient réservées à certaines parts de la population. Avec une injustice cruelle, on a appelé certaines d'entre elles noblesses - l'Eglise a revendiqué pour elle seule une grande partie des autres - et là aussi on a volé, on a laissé, bien entendu, entendre au peuple que l'obéissance était la plus haute à laquelle ils pouvaient prétendre, et ils sont trop nombreux ceux qui le pensent encore, qui n'iraient pas mélanger les vertus de la bourgeoisie et celles des ouvriers. Là aussi, il y a plusieurs bons chemins, et chacun doit savoir celui qu'il veut prendre. Et l'école doit aussi apprendre la science, parce que certains progrès techniques diminuent la faim, les maladies, et font le monde meilleur - pas toujours, pas partout, mais en conjonction avec la démocratie. Et la progression est visible, depuis un siècle seulement, alors que ceux qui ont droit à l'éducation sont seulement les privilégiés ! Si chaque enfant qui y est doué peut y mettre son intelligence, les progrès ne pourront qu'être de plus en plus rapides." Il sourit, pas à Grantaire, dans le vide, aux étoiles, et la dureté de son visage s'envola. "Je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect en premier lieu, j'avoue. Ce sont les idées de Combeferre. Il y rajoute en général "de façon exponentielle" mais, étant un étudiant en droit, je saute cette partie, je ne la comprends pas assez."

"Oh, en droit. Tu apprends à mentir, donc."

"Il le faut bien. De la même façon que j'apprends à me battre. Je n'en essaierai pas pour autant d'utiliser ces tristes savoirs au service de l'humanité."

Enjolras avait cette façon particulière de répondre très sérieusement à une plaisanterie qui, au lieu de le ridiculiser, laissait entendre que la question était presque sérieuse en premier lieu. C'était troublant, peut-être même un peu effrayant.

"Mais je ne te mens pas pour autant. Et toi, qu'étudies-tu ?" continua-t-il.

"L'art."

"Platon dirait que tu apprends à mentir aussi." Enjolras fit la moue. "Je plaisante. Et mal. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'accord avec Platon. Sa République a l'inégalité et l'esclavage dans ses fondements."

"Moi non plus. Il n'a pas d'humour et méprise le monde." Mais Grantaire n'avait pas spécialement envie de continuer sur un sujet sur lequel ils étaient, même vaguement, d'accord. Où aurait été l'amusement ?

"Tu parles du progrès par la science, mais ce sont les révolutionnaires qui ont tué Lavoisier, n'est-ce pas ?"

La Terreur était vraiment la partie facile, pour provoquer les républicains idéalistes. Mais Grantaire n'était pas le genre à refuser ce qui était facile - pas seulement les filles, non, en général. Et pour le coup, il ne mentait pas non plus. Il n'en avait pas la moindre intention. Cela aurait été un peu sale - et totalement inutile - de mentir à ce genre de personnes.

"Oui," répondit Enjolras, sombre, "oui, nous l'avons fait, et c'était un erreur et un crime."

"Ils. Tu n'étais pas né."

"Comment puis-je me réclamer de la gloire de la Révolution, si je n'en prends pas les responsabilités aussi ?"

"Sais-tu ? Je n'arrive pas à savoir si tu es la personne la plus humble ou la plus arrogante du monde."

"Je tente d'être humble pour moi-même et - sans doute - arrogant pour les idéaux que je sers."

"Cela devrait être le contaire, si on me demande." grommela Grantaire, sans parvenir à savoir exactement à quel degré il se moquait, à quel degré il était sincère.

Mais quelle était cette façon de parler ? Bon, Grantaire connaissait déjà Courfeyrac, mais Courfeyrac ne servait pas la République. Il ne l'aurait jamais dit de cette façon. Il... il l'aidait comme on aide un ami dans une mauvaise passe, sans doute. Il reprit : "Bon, il est temps pour toi d'être arrogant au nom de tout le monde qui guillotine tout le monde, alors ! Tu es républicain, c'est entendu, mais si on les découpe en une multitude de petits partis et clubs de rien du tout, cela commence à devenir amusant. Alors, de quel parti es-tu ?"

"Les divisions étaient violentes, mais j'ai suffisamment de recul historique pour voir qu'il y avait des hommes admirables dans tous les partis de la République."

"Tu ne réponds pas à la question ! Où t'imaginerais-tu dans la Convention ?"

"Je n'imaginerai rien. C'est irrespectueux." Etait-il tenté de le faire ? Etait-ce un petit péché d'orgueil qu'il ne s'accordait pas ? "Mais je me sens plus proche des idées de la Montagne."

"C'est étrange, j'aurais pu deviner."

"Pourquoi demander, alors ?"

"Pour le plaisir de la question suivante. Où aurais-tu été, quand les Cordeliers et les Jacobins ont tué les Herbertistes, puis quand les Jacobins ont tué les Cordeliers, puis..." Les articulations d'Enjolras blanchirent. Etait-il furieux de savoir que répondre ? Grantaire était presque près à parier que malgré ses dénégations il pouvait imaginer la situation, et le dilemme moral, et le prendre très au sérieux, bien entendu. Enjolras était charmant, dans le genre fanatique, pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec son joli visage de fille. Sans doute les fanatiques auraient-ils dû passer plus de temps à se faire souffrir moralement plutôt qu'à torturer les autres.

"Tu connais ton histoire de la Révolution." fit remarquer Enjolras avec un sourire trop mince, "pour quelqu'un qui s'en moque."

"Comment saurais-je qu'il est à se moquer si je n'en avais rien appris ?" Grantaire était en train de l'écraser totalement déloyalement, mais il lui fallait bien ça. Si rien d'autre, il fallait qu'il s'y habitue. C'était un mouvement de pitié, ou peut-être de cruauté supplémentaire, qui lui fit ajouter. "Tu as toujours ma bouteille en main. J'ai dit que je la partagerais. Boire facilite les choses. Les choses en général, même si je ne connais pas cette situation précise, bien évidemment."

Enjolras regarda la bouteille comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vue de sa vie. "Tu peux l'avoir." Cela tombait bien, l'absinthe était finie. "Sais-tu que Robespierre, lors de la nuit du 4 août, a été le seul à demander l'abolition de la peine de mort ? En 1791, Saint-Just ne pouvait reprocher à Rousseau que de l'avoir justifiée. Les Jacobins ont sacrifié leurs idéaux pour sauver la France et la République, les Cordeliers n'ont pas voulu le faire, et... bien évidemment, je pense que rien de tout cela n'aurait dû arriver, que la Révolution n'aurait pas dû dévorer ses propres enfants. Les Cordeliers avaient raison, je pense."

"Quand on trahit ses idéaux pour des résultats et qu'on n'a pas les résultats, on n'a plus rien ?" résuma Grantaire d'une voix certainement trop enjouée, ou juste ce qu'il fallait, selon à qui on demandait. "Je pourrais noter que nous ne vivons pas dans une république, mais il me semble que tu as remarqué."

"Ils ont toujours plus - ils sont toujours plus - que n'importe lesquels de ceux qui n'ont jamais rien fait pour le peuple !" s'exclama Enjolras, vibrant. "Ils méritaient peut-être la mort, et c'est ce qu'ils ont eu, mais pas l'infâmie !" Puis il sembla s'apaiser, replongé dans la partie dont il ne pouvait pas s'illuminer. "Mais je n'ai pas répondu à ta question. J'aurais été avec les Jacobins. Et j'aurais eu tort. J'ai la connaissance de l'histoire derrière moi. Je ne le ferai pas à nouveau, j'espère."

Il s'était sorti de cette question avec les honneurs, et cela ne ressemblait même pas à un mensonge d'avocat. Grantaire était abasourdi. C'était une sensation étrange, comme si Enjolras lui avait ouvert son coeur - mais c'est sur des points sans intérêt - mais...

Ce fut lui qui but une longue gorgée de vin.

"Sans rancune ?" demanda-t-il, presque timide.

Enjolras semblait distant à nouveau, ses yeux cessèrent de briller. "Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir offensé ? C'était une bonne question, citoyen. Il est doux de parler de l'avenir, mais il n'existerait pas sans le passé."

"Alors, était-ce une mauvaise idée de tuer Louis XVI aussi ?"

"Ah non !"

"Parce que c'était un roi ?"

"Parce qu'il avait trahi son pays ! Tant que la peine pour le plus humble paysan sous cette charge est la mort, ce doit l'être pour le roi aussi. Louis XVI aurait approuvé lui-même cette loi, avant d'être renversé et d'être lui-même le traître. Si un jour la peine de mort toute entière est reléguée dans les oubliettes de l'histoire, alors ainsi soit-il. Mais si on veut parler de l'injustice de la mort étendue jusque dans les temps anciens, il y a des milliers d'hommes du peuple, de femmes, d'enfants, sur qui pleurer avant Louis XVI ou même les révolutionnaires."

"Tu n'approuves pas, donc."

"Dans un monde idéal, non."

"Mais Robespierre n'approuvait pas non plus." Grantaire ricane. "Idéalement."

Enjolras encaissa le sarcasme sans sembler le remarquer. "Et toi qui ne crois en rien ? Pas à la peine de mort non plus, bien entendu ?"

"C'est toi qui abuses du mot croire, maintenant. Veux-tu m'entendre dire que cela empêche la récidive ? Oui, dans le sens où raser une forêt empêche d'effilocher sa cravate sur une branche, quelle belle victoire. Ou veux-tu m'entendre dire que cela fait partie, ou ne fait pas partie, d'un système de châtiments juste ? Si cela peut te rassurer, non. Aucune punition n'est juste, qu'elle vienne des hommes ou de dieu, parce que la justice n'existe pas du tout."

Enjolras hocha la tête comme s'il venait d'apprendre un point important. "Je croyais à la peine de mort, autrefois. Combeferre m'a convaincu du contraire, pour l'avenir. Je le crois, je l'espère."

"Oh, tu peux donc être convaincu de quelque chose ?"

"Bien évidemment ! Comme tout le monde."

"Sauf moi, donc."

"N'acceptes-tu pas de m'écouter parce que tu espères être converti ? Parce que tu cherches quelque chose de plus grand à faire de ta vie ?"

"Certainement pas !" répondit Grantaire violemment, sans réfléchir. "Je m'ennuyais, c'est tout !" Et il aurait dû reculer avec horreur à ce moment, un grand geste pour accompagner une déclaration péremptoire, sauf qu'Enjolras s'était à nouveau penché vers lui avec ce regard de passion dans ses yeux bleu sombre, et il y avait une partie de Grantaire qui ne voulait rien tant qu'y plonger, et s'approcher vers lui en retour. Méditons sur les avantages de répondre sans réfléchir : "Je t'écoute parce que tu as de jolis yeux." était une réponse encore bien moins acceptable.

"Tu me diras," répondit-il rapidement, s'embrouillant presque avec ses mots, "pour quelqu'un qui veut se divertir, j'ai laissé la conversation devenir bien trop sérieuse. Et si, au lieu de parler de leurs opinions politiques, nous méditions sur comment Robespierre était tellement embarrassé d'être athée qu'il en fut réduit à créer son propre dieu ? Ou sur le fait qu'il gardait toujours son chapeau à la main de peur de se décoiffer s'il le posait sur sa tête. Aussi, Saint-Just écrivait de la poésie érotique quand il était jeune, et ne disait-il pas que les amis devaient être proclamés publiquement et enterrés dans la même tombe..."

"Comment sais-tu cela ?" demanda Enjolras, sursautant presque au dernier point.

"Je l'ai déjà dit, je connais bien assez de choses sur l'histoire du monde pour pouvoir moquer tous ses personnages."

"Ce ne sont que des anecdotes personnelles, qui n'ont aucune importance..."

"Au contraire. Ce qui est personnel est tout ce qui est important. Mais si cela ne compte pas, tu peux bien reconnaître le ridicule..."

"Je ne saurais dire." répondit Enjolras, calme à nouveau, presque froid. C'était fascinant, cette naïveté qui pouvait se transformer si facilement en charme, puis en dureté violente, comme un bouton de rose qui ne savait s'il devait devenir fleur ou épines, et qui était tout à la fois. "Juste pour avoir un point de comparaison, donne-moi un exemple d'affaire que tu ne trouves pas ridicule ?"

"Ha, bien vu. Tu n'aimes pas qu'on touche à tes idoles, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Et toi ?" demanda Enjolras, haussant les épaules.

Grantaire eut envie de répondre, _je ne fais pas dans les idoles_. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait, ce qui, à la place, lui fit marmonner quelque chose d'indistinct qui s'acheva dans les dernières gorgées de sa dernière bouteille.

Autant dire que ce n'était pas le moment où Grantaire se présentait dans toute sa verve et tout son charisme relatif, et ce fut précisément celui que choisit Feuilly pour appeler Enjolras. Pour discuter d'un sujet politique. Très probablement. Comme c'était facile d'être sarcastique à ce sujet quand on n'avait fait que discuter politique pendant toute la soirée !

"Je vais y aller." dit-il d'un ton d'excuses très vagues. La conversation était probablement terminée de toute façon. Pour cela, Grantaire ne put retenir sa surprise quand Enjolras lui proposa, se retournant "Nous pouvons continuer demain, si tu le veux."

Peut-être que supposer le pire ne marchait pas à tous les coups.

Grantaire se mêla à une autre conversation, sur le théâtre, histoire de se nettoyer la tête de toute cette politique, et de faire plus ample connaissance avec d'autres personnes que l'ange de la révolution que Courfeyrac avait déniché qui savait où. Il ne constata qu'après une bonne demi-heure que, contrairement à toutes ses promesses presque solennelles, il avait oublié de se resservir.


	4. Où Grantaire se blesse en tombant vers le haut

Grantaire se leva tard, ce qui était habituel. Il s'en réjouit, car cela voulait dire que ses activités du soir et de la nuit en viendraient plus vite ; ce n'était pas spécialement nouveau non plus. Il lui restait une demi-bouteille de vin, qui ferait un parfait petit déjeuner. La routine, vraiment.

Ce ne fut que quand sa logeuse lui fit remarquer qu'il était de belle humeur qu'il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

"J'ai un rendez-vous," répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. "Les plus charmants cheveux blonds que j'ai vu." Puis comme elle fronçait le nez d'un air de doute "Quoi, vous attendiez autre chose ? Par exemple, avec un politicien sincère ? Ce serait encore moins crédible, n'est-ce pas ?"

Grantaire devenait incohérent, et il était totalement légitime qu'elle pense qu'on se moquait d'elle. Et c'est ce qu'il avait pensé en premier lieu, mais il était en train de réaliser avec confusion, enfer, damnation et bière frelatée, chacun de ses mots était vrai.

"J'ai juste découvert un nouveau café." reprit-il, sa joie retombée, et cette explication-là, bien entendu, tout aussi vraie, tout aussi biaisée que les autres, elle pouvait bien y croire.

Un nouveau café dans lequel il commençait à devenir tentant de s'installer, avec une petite bouteille. Après tout, Enjolras allait certainement insister pour qu'il ne s'enivre pas, et c'était une bonne raison pour faire des réserves avant.

Ou pas. C'était un peu de la triche, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, Grantaire n'avait pas eu de scrupules a employer des méthode déloyales, n'est-ce pas ? En général, quand on parlait de petits jeux rhétoriques, _se mettre au niveau de son adversaire_ était censé être une excuse pour ce genre de choses.

Cela ne marchait pas dans l'autre sens, n'est-ce pas ? Non, il ne fallait même pas y penser.

En ricanant, il décida d'aller jusqu'au café Musain et d'être raisonnable. Ha ha, comme s'il était capable de ça ! Mais il pouvait toujours le décider, n'est-ce pas ? Une première bouteille, demanda-t-il à la serveuse de la veille. Elle le reconnut encore, et cette fois l'entraîna jusqu'à l'arrière-salle sans rien demander à personne - puis lui lança un regard meurtrier quand Grantaire complimenta sa capacité à l'attirer dans des coins sombres.

Dans un moment de lucidité, il se demanda ce qu'il était venu faire ici. Puis quand il réalisa qu'il y avait une table de dominos, et une à laquelle étaient installés Courfeyrac et Bahorel en plus, il cessa de se poser des questions stupides et s'attabla pour quelques tours.

"Je commence à me poser des questions. Vis-tu ici ?" demanda-t-il à Courfeyrac.

"Ha, c'est ça où aller en cours." soupira son ami, comme si c'était un terrible choix. "J'ai beaucoup hésité." Bahorel indiqua d'un mouvement éloquent qu'il n'avait pas hésité du tout. "Mais j'ai la faible excuse, tu sais, d'être un républicain et de me trouver dans un club républicain secret. Et toi, pourquoi te voit-on beaucoup par ici ? Est-ce qu'Enjolras est en train de réussir à te convertir, ou..."

"Certainement pas, non." répondit Grantaire, s'esclaffant.

"Et tu t'amuses à le laisser espérer ?" demanda Courfeyrac sur le même ton.

"J'espère bien que non !" Mais le doute s'installa dans l'esprit de Grantaire. Il était très probable, effectivement, qu'Enjolras espère toujours le convaincre de participer à sa révolution. "Mais s'il est trop naïf et qu'il veut perdre son temps avec moi, il ne pourra s'en prendre qu'à lui-même !"

"Et toi ?" demanda Courfeyrac. "A quoi essaies-tu de le pousser, qu'essaies-tu de lui prouver ? Tu n'y arriveras pas non plus, je te préviens. Il est encore plus buté que toi, dans un genre différent."

"A rien." Grantaire haussa les épaules. "J'aime lui parler, c'est tout." Pourquoi, quand ils n'étaient d'accord sur rien qui vaille la peine d'être dit ? C'était une bonne question, que personne ne posait. Grantaire ne put donc que penser à haute voix : pour m'émerveiller de la façon dont, quand je jette de la boue sur ses idées, il la transforme en lumière. Personne ne peut faire ça. Personne ne peut faire ça avec ce que _je_ pense.

Courfeyrac rit encore. "J'avoue, je suis surpris. Ma crainte la plus sérieuse était que vous vous détestiez au premier regard."

L'après-midi passa agréablement, puis vint le moment où l'assemblée devint plus nombreuse, quand entrèrent les gens qui étaient, par exemple, allés en cours. Ou avaient passé l'après-midi avec leur maîtresse, Grantaire n'était pas homme à préjuger.

Enjolras était venu aussi.

Depuis la veille, Grantaire avait presque réussi à oublier en partie à quel point il était ridiculement agréable à regarder. Il tourna la tête. Fallait-il qu'il y ait en lui quelque chose de détraqué pour qu'il envisage sérieusement de quitter une table où on jouait, où on bavardait aimablement, où on jouait aux dominos, pour aller parler politique et peut-être même se voir réquisitionner sa bouteille au nom de la république ?

De toute façon, Enjolras semblait occupé, donc ce n'était même pas une alternative. Il avait certainement bien d'autres choses à faire que de - citation - perdre son temps avec lui. Grantaire resta donc à sa table, et il tournait peut-être la tête pour regarder Enjolras juste un peu trop souvent, mais certainement pas assez pour laisser qui que ce soit regarder son jeu ou essayer de tricher, donc cela restait, probablement, à un niveau acceptable.

Il y eut, cependant, un moment où même les discussions révolutionnaires durent s'éteindre, où Enjolras n'eut rien de plus intéressant à faire que de s'approcher de Grantaire, pour lui demander, détaché, s'il était intéressé par continuer la conversation de la veille.

"He, je gagnais !" s'exclama Grantaire avec une moue boudeuse. Et puis, au cas où Enjolras n'aurait vraiment pas de sens de l'humour et s'en irait, il ajouta hâtivement "Bien sûr, je veux !"

Courfeyrac leva vivement la tête, comme surpris de ce qu'il entendait dans le ton de sa voix, mais ne fit aucune remarque supplémentaire.

C'était presque un rituel, pensa Grantaire. L'un en face de l'autre, sur une table vide sinon. Il tendit sa bouteille à Enjolras, joueur. "Si cela t'amuse. Je sais maintenant que je la récupèrerai intacte." Enjolras accepta avec une dignité solennelle qui laissa Grantaire rêveur. On était censé être ridicule quand on était si sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à cela que Courfeyrac avait pensé, certainement.

"Alors, de quels aspects de la République me parleras-tu aujourd'hui ?" demanda Grantaire, déjà moqueur.

"J'ignore si tu as encore des questions, sur ce que je crois, sur ce que j'espère, sur ce pour quoi je me bats. Mais de mon côté, j'en ai certainement. Ne serait-il pas temps que ce soit toi qui parles ?"

"Je parle beaucoup !" protesta Grantaire. "C'est peut-être la première fois de ma vie que quelqu'un se plaint que je ne parle pas assez !"

"Tu me réponds, et tu me provoques. Ce à quoi je n'objecte pas. Mais je voudrais aussi comprendre ce qui est important pour toi."

"Rien ! Ne peux-tu pas saisir cela ? Je ne crois en rien, je suis très sérieux à ce sujet."

"Alors," demanda Enjolras, "puisque tu m'as appelé enfant pour mes idées, j'aimerais savoir en quoi tu croyais quand tu avais mon âge."

C'était une question indiscrète, et Grantaire n'avait aucune intention d'y répondre. Il aurait certainement dû rire ou se mettre en colère. Mais c'était comme s'il n'avait pas la possibilité de se facher contre Enjolras, pas pour cela du moins, et de rire de lui non plus.

"Je croyais en l'amour." dit-il comme on se jette à l'eau, "et en l'art."

"Et maintenant ?"

"Je pense toujours que l'amour existe, et que c'est un moyen de torture très efficace. Et l'art est un échec, ou l'est-il seulement quand je suis impliqué ? Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir le savoir." Il était surtout sceptique en ce qui concerne l'idée de parler de lui. Il n'était pas la personne intéressante ici. "Et toi ? Combien d'échecs te faudra-t-il pour renoncer ?"

"La mort. Tu peux le compter comme un." répondit Enjolras, hautain.

Il était impossible. Il était magnifique. Grantaire eut l'impression de réprimer un gémissement. "Cela ne vaut pas la peine que tu meures. Rien ne vaut la peine de mourir."

"Vois-tu," lui répondit Enjolras en haussant les épaules, "c'est quelque chose à quoi tu crois, et moi pas."

Grantaire avait dit il y a quelques heures qu'il n'essaierait pas de le convertir à quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas le genre à tenir ses promesses, d'accord ? "Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi sur de nombreux points - la plupart - mais je t'admire quand même." Ca y est, il l'avait dit. Il n'y avait pas de limite à combien il était capable de s'embarrasser, n'est-ce pas ? "Rien ne vaut la peine que tu meures."

Les traits d'Enjolras se durcirent. "Je suis certain que ce que tu admires, citoyen, c'est justement mon dévouement à la République."

Oui, en quelque sorte. _Non_. C'était bien plus compliqué que cela. "Il y a quelque chose. Une conviction. Une pureté. Je pense que cela vient de toi, pas de la république."

"Tu m'insultes !" réagit Enjolras, pâle et grave.

"De mon point de vue, c'est un compliment." Grantaire soupira. Il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre, constata-t-il. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de faire fuir Enjolras, pas maintenant. "Je n'aimerais vraiment pas que tu meures."

"Tout le monde meurt. Toi aussi, un jour. La question est de savoir si ce sera grand ou pas."

"Il se trouve que j'ai de plus hautes ambitions que de dire quelque chose de brillant devant les canons ou la guillotine."

"Qui sont ?"

Cela faisait mal, mais Grantaire ne pouvait rien dire. Il l'avait presque appelé lui-même.

"Ne meurs pas." rajouta-t-il doucement. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer de plus grand souhait, de plus haute ambition, vraiment, pas en ce moment.

"J'ignore ce que tu penses de moi, mais je ne veux pas mourir." répondit Enjolras. "Je veux vivre dans un pays en paix, où personne ne meurt de faim. Tu dis que tu crois en la valeur de la vie, alors tu dois comprendre cela ! Je veux la liberté, l'égalité et la fraternité. Je veux que la France aie des lois qui rendent les hommes plus heureux et meilleurs, et qu'ils l'aiment plus pour cela. On a voulu nous faire croire pendant des siècles que la France était extérieure au peuple, quelque chose qu'il devait servir, protéger, admirer de loin. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. La France est l'union de nos âmes, la servir, c'est nous protéger et nous admirer nous-mêmes, et les uns les autres. Et peut-être, un jour, le monde. J'aimerais vivre pour voir cela. Mais je sais juste qu'il faudra des sacrifices pour y arriver, et si je dois en faire partie, cela en vaut mille fois la peine."

"Oh, je suis d'accord avec les sacrifices sur le chemin, pas tellement avec la possibilité du résultat. Quel dommage, moi qui avais prévu de voter pour toi quand nous y serions... oui, je t'ai écouté, je n'ai pas changé d'avis."

Enjolras ignora cet essai de changer de conversation. "Enfin, le monde peut certainement être rendu meilleur !"

"Ah ?" interrogea Grantaire avec tout le scepticisme dont il était capable, c'est-à-dire beaucoup.

"Ou penses-tu donc que ce monde est le meilleur possible ?"

"C'est une... une fausse alternative, et Voltaire n'avait certainement pas compris Leibniz quand il a écrit _Candide_. Ou plutôt, il s'amusait à comprendre tout de travers, c'est bien son style. Mais je... d'accord, d'accord, le monde est horrible, et j'admettrai peut-être qu'il est possible d'imaginer mieux. Mais personne n'est d'accord sur ce qu'est un monde meilleur, chaque groupe ou parti tire dans des directions opposées avec les meilleures intentions possibles, et à la fin le monde entre est est déchiré comme un haillon que s'arrachent des chiens ! Hum, ne me demande pas pourquoi des chiens s'arrachent quelque chose qui ne se mange pas. Il devait y avoir du sang dessus. He, tu n'arrives même pas à te mettre d'accord sur tout avec tes amis qui sont républicains aussi ! Je vous ai entendus parler !" Peut-être que Grantaire avait un peu écouté des conversations qui ne le concernaient en rien, mais il pouvait très bien jouer aux dominos en même temps, d'accord ?

"Nous sommes d'accord sur le principe de suffrage universel. Nous sommes d'accord sur _comment_ doivent se régler les différents. Tout le monde ne peut pas penser comme moi en tout. Je ne le voudrais pas."

"A part pour être républicain."

"A part pour accorder le droit à chacun, y compris à lui-même, de parler pour le compte de sa patrie. Oui."

"C'est un joli rêve." reconnut Grantaire, pas aussi dédaigneux qu'il aurait voulu l'être. "Tu vis dans les étoiles."

"Je vis au même endroit que toi. Mais oui, je regarde les étoiles. Tu peux essayer aussi." C'était le moment où il demandait clairement à Grantaire d'intégrer son groupe, n'est-ce pas ? Ha. Cela devait finir comme cela, et il allait être déçu. Grantaire se sentait presque déçu aussi, pour lui.

"Je te regarde." répondit Grantaire.

"Plus haut."

Il n'y a pas de plus haut, pensa Grantaire. Il se retint à grand peine de le dire à haute voix. Apparemment, Enjolras n'aimait pas la flatterie - he, il fallait être aussi beau, brillant et riche pour en avoir été dégoûté, ce ne serait pas arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre - et Grantaire n'avait rien contre le blesser, vraiment, mais il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas avec des compliments.

"Je ne vois rien !" répondit Grantaire. "Et je ne comprends pas ce que toi tu vois ! Tu parles de 1789, tu admires les instigateurs comme s'ils valaient mieux que toi - ce que je nie, en passant - alors comment peux-tu penser réaliser ce qu'ils ont avorté misérablement ? Cela n'a pas de sens ! Et tu espères _me_ convaincre par la raison ?"

"La raison ne suffit pas." convint Enjolras après un long silence. "Je te demande un peu de foi."

Mais la seule foi que Grantaire s'était découverte au cours de cette conversation était de ne pas vouloir qu'Enjolras disparaisse, et c'était... à peu près le contraire de ce dont on voulait le convaincre, n'est-ce pas ?

Grantaire n'étudiait pas le droit, mais il pouvait déformer la vérité aussi bien qu'un autre, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ne pas faire plaisir à Enjolras, pour qu'il puisse imaginer l'avoir convaincu ? Pourquoi ne pas dire au moins qu'il était prêt à continuer, à être converti, peut-être, plus tard ?

N'était-il pas ridicule qu'une des conséquences de la fascination qu'Enjolras exerçait sur lui était qu'il se retrouvât incapable de lui mentir ?

"Je ne te donnerai pas la foi que tu veux." répondit-il, le regret dans sa voix intense, vibrant, et il n'avait pas l'impression qu'Enjolras avait perdu - c'était lui, de toutes les façons.

"Je suis désolé." répond Enjolras. Sa voix était distante, et il ne semblait pas désolé du tout. "Je dois le reconnaître, j'avais tort, et tu as toujours eu raison sur toi-même. Tu ne crois vraiment en rien, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Effectivement." répondit Grantaire. Il aurait dû être satisfait et triomphant. Il était tout sauf cela. Aussi, paradoxalement, il ne croyait tellement en rien qu'il ne croyait même plus cela. Mais s'il avait eu une foi, elle n'aurait pas eu de nom, juste la forme confuse d'Enjolras.

Enjolras sembla fatigué, déçu, comme s'il avait encore espéré, jusque-là. "Je t'ai sous-estimé. J'aurais du t'accorder plus de crédit." C'était tourné comme un compliment, et cela brisa le coeur de Grantaire.

"Ne te permets pas de me mépriser !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Cela n'a rien à voir ! Ce n'est pas que tu ne vois rien. Ce n'est pas que tu te moques du monde autour de toi. Beaucoup de gens s'en moquent. Mais toi, tu vois les horreurs du monde, et tu voudrais qu'elles disparaissent, et tu t'es persuadé que c'était impossible ! Je méprise ceux qui veulent juste conserver leurs privilèges, mais toi, je te plains plutôt !"

Grantaire ne sut que répondre. sa gorge sèche. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas menti ? Il avait eu une chance de l'approuver, de le voir sourire - Enjolras ne lui avait pas souri depuis le premier jour, il souriait à son rêve en le regardant, c'est différent - et il l'avait jetée aux orties. A la place il avait... peut-être un peu d'inquiétude, de compassion, et s'il avait bien compris, Enjolras avait jugé et estimé qu'il n'était pas la pire personne au monde ? Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui lui était arraché.

"Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait perdre ton temps." continua Enjolras.

"C'est moi qui devrais le dire, n'est-ce pas ?" ironisa Grantaire.

"Non, non." répondit Enjolras avec une désinvolture polie. "Il y avait certainement des questions intéressantes. Je n'ai pas trouvé ce que j'espérais en toi, mais j'ai pu mettre certaines idées en ordre. Les sujets de conversation, après tout, étaient parmi mes préférés, et ils ont dû t'ennuyer. Je suis certain que tu peux trouver d'autres groupes d'amis dont les conversations seront plus à ton goût." Il se leva, toujours avec la grâce d'un oiseau qui plane, et déposa durement la bouteille sur la table.

A cet instant seulement - et il aurait dû y penser avant, mais il était lui - Grantaire découvrit qu'il ne pouvait plus imaginer aucun autre endroit où il préférait être qu'en présence d'Enjolras. Ces trois soirs avaient été les plus troublants... les seuls à signifier quelque chose dans sa vie, peut-être. Cette idée aurait été effrayante même sans l'horreur de tout perdre.

"Tu veux que je parte d'ici ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée. "Ou c'est seulement que tu n'essaieras plus de me convaincre ?"

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu aurais à faire ici. C'est dangereux, et illégal. Nous ne jouons pas. La République est importante pour tout le monde ici."

Grantaire aurait voulu crier, lui lancer au visage qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela, tenter délibérément de le charmer pour le compte de la révolution et s'arrêter à moitié chemin. Que s'il voulait donner un sens à sa vie, lui donner à aimer quelque chose de plus grand que lui, il n'avait pas le droit de le lui refuser sous prétexte que ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. Que c'était injuste. Mais sa gorge était sèche, et déjà Enjolras, pensant la conversation close, s'éloignait, et la justice n'existait pas du tout...

"Non." s'exclama-t-il, sa voix rauque, son ton hésitant, alors même qu'il s'était levé violemment. "Non."

Enjolras ne se retourna même pas, lui jeta juste un regard, une expression de surprise sincère sur le visage. Grantaire le rattrapa de quelques pas hâtifs, prit sa main, tomba à genoux. "Laisse-moi rester ici."

C'était la première fois qu'il s'humiliait ainsi devant quelqu'un. Non, ce n'était pas vrai, bien entendu, cela faisait partie de ce qui était à la mode, se pratiquait en présence des dames. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il le pensait, qu'il se sentait à sa place au lieu de jouer une comédie ridicule - de même qu'il ne pouvait pas mentir à Enjolras, il ne pourrait plus faire cela avec personne d'autre, jamais. Et se mettre à genoux devant une telle lumière, ce n'était pas s'abaisser, c'était s'élever... même si Enjolras riait de lui, après tout, il pouvait bien se venger pour ce que Grantaire avait pensé de lui en premier lieu, trois jours plus tôt, trois jours seulement.

"Je t'en supplie." Il pensa à embrasser cette main, mais Enjolras n'était pas une jeune fille séduisante, et Grantaire ne jouait pas. "Laisse-moi juste rester. Je ne te dérangerai pas. Je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas. Je serai à toi. Je..."

Enjolras se retourna, et la dureté sublime de son regard arrêta Grantaire en pleine phrase. Oh, cela n'avait été que son énervement, quand Grantaire avait cru avoir un aperçu de sa colère. Et maintenant, elle le transperçait, et cette douleur était pourtant moins cruelle que le vide de son indifférence et de son mépris.

Enjolras arracha sa main aux doigts ardents de Grantaire, si vivement qu'il aurait pu le frapper. Grantaire ferma les yeux.

"Crois-tu," siffla Enjolras, terrible, "que je t'ai parlé de liberté et d'égalité pendant trois soirs pour te voir ainsi t'abaisser devant moi ? As-tu décidé de te moquer de moi, de me tester, ou n'as-tu rien écouté du tout ?"

La question était cruellement logique, et la seule réponse que Grantaire aurait pu y donner, en des temps plus légers, était d'éclater de rire et de plaider une ignorance justifiable sur l'existence de gens qui appliquent leurs principes politiques dans leur vie quotidienne. Sauf qu'en ce moment, il avait envie de tout sauf de rire. Ceci était trop important.

Dans un moment de lucidité, Grantaire se redressa. Regarda le sol. "Je me rappelle. Et de fraternité." A ce moment, il osa fixer Enjolras dans les yeux. "Appliqueras-tu cela aussi ? Me laisserais-tu rester parce que je suis un des citoyens que tu défends, sans que je t'offre quoi que ce soit en retour ?"

C'était peut-être une illusion, mais Grantaire eut l'impression de voir passer dans les yeux furieux d'Enjolras une expression presque intéressée, comme quand ils discutaient avec passion, et le sentiment qui venait érafler Grantaire était de l'espoir, peut-être.

Utilise l'autorité que tu as sur moi, pensa-t-il, ma liberté est à toi. Ou ne le fais pas. Mais non. S'il jouait ce jeu-là, il donnait raison à Enjolras. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le tester.

"Mais te laisser rester est un danger pour toi et pour tout le monde ici !" s'exclama Enjolras, frustré.

"Que crois-tu, que je vous trahirais ? Jamais ! Tu n'as même pas à me le demander ! He, pourquoi crois-tu que Courfeyrac m'a demandé assistance en premier lieu, pourquoi il m'a dit ce que vous faites ? Mes amis me font confiance !"

Grantaire fixait le visage d'Enjolras comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre au monde, guettant sa décision, et cet argument sembla marcher au moins un peu, les traits se radoucirent. Un peu. Selon ses standards.

"Tu crois donc en l'amitié ?"

"Oui... tu gagnes sur cela." Grantaire n'était plus d'humeur à la provocation. Oui, il ne l'avait pas mentionné parce que cela lui semblait indispensable à n'importe qui, mais il croyait en l'amitié en général, en ses amis en particulier. Cela avait toujours été vrai. Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec Enjolras.

Sauf que maintenant, quand il pensait à ces histoires d'enterrement dans la même tombe, il se disait que ce n'était pas si ridicule et... que lui était-il arrivé ?

Enjolras, reconnaissons cela, dissimulait remarquablement bien son triomphe, et il semblait presque indifférent en concluant. "D'accord. Reste si tu veux. Tu te lasseras."

Ce n'était probablement pas le moment pour lui rire au nez et lui dire que malgré une saine habitude il ne s'était jamais autant trompé, n'est-ce pas ? Grantaire avait peut-être suffisamment creusé sa propre tombe pour l'instant, et certaines personnes pouvaient encore changer d'avis. Aussi, il se contenta de trouver une table où on ne parlait pas trop de révolution, de s'y installer, et d'essayer de ne pas jeter trop de regards furtifs à Enjolras.

Au moins, maintenant, pensa-t-il avec aigreur, il n'y avait plus personne pour lui enlever ses bouteilles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic et que j'ai envie de mettre une bibliographie.
> 
> Donc, je suis contente, pour écrire cette fic, d'avoir eu accès à _Vive la Révolution_ de Mark Steel, aux oeuvres complètes de Saint-Just prêtées par un aimable collègue, à _Tout sur tout_ , recueil d'anecdotes amusantes de Claude Gagnière, et au Grand Internet qui a répondu à mes questions sur des sujets aussi variés que l'évolution de l'âge limite pour voter en France ou le premier emploi du mot "exponentiel".


End file.
